kushielfandomcom-20200222-history
House L'Envers
House L'Envers is the ruling house of Namarre. Its arms is the bridge over the river of hell, gold on deep purple. General Information Although House L'Envers is Naamah's lineage, the blood of Blessed Elua and Kushiel runs through their veins too. As a result, they exhibit many characteristics of Kushelines. These include a keen awareness of pain, occasional cruelty and an interest in the sharper pleasures. As with other scions of Kushiel, they are drawn to anguissettes. Their arms itself seems to indicate their Kusheline heritage by featuring the bridge over the river of hell. There is a strain of strong ambition in the house. Yet despite this ambition, the L'Envers are extremely loyal to their house and to each other. Loyalty to the family is very strongly emphasized. The L'Envers always look out for their own, even if they know them to be in the wrong. This loyalty also extends to their friends and associates, unless a grave offense is committed. Members often show a steely determination when dealing with challenges, a trait that contrasts with their often delicate appearance. One trait that sets them apart from other D'Angelines is their interest in other countries and willingness to marry non-D'Angelines. As of , the L'Envers have married into the royal families of four nations- Terre d'Ange, Alba, Aragonia and Khebbel-im-Akkad. Members of the house are typically tall and slender, with pale blond hair and dark violet eyes. The password of House L'Envers is "burning river." Any member of the house is honor-bound to give aid if the password is spoken to them. Nicola L'Envers y Aragon gives Phèdre nó Delaunay de Montrève the password during when she fails to convince her to trust Barquiel. Phèdre later uses the password to bid him to hold the City of Elua against Percy de Somerville. She uses the password again in Kushiel's Avatar, when seeking Valère L'Envers's assistance in her search for Imriel de la Courcel. The L'Envers estates are located in northern Namarre. They also have extensive quarters in the palace, a country estate an hour's ride outside the City of Elua, and an estate in Khebbel-im-Akkad, given to Barquiel by the Khalif. The country estate is described by Phèdre as "surprisingly charming." The grounds feature a bridge resembling the one on the L'Envers arms and exotic trees Barquiel imported from Khebbel-im-Akkad. He also furnished the receiving room with Akkadian decor. Jacqueline Carey has stated that House L'Envers was the ruling house of Terre d'Ange in her earliest versions of the Kushielverse. In the short story "The Martyr of the Roses," Chrétien L'Envers, Dauphin of Terre d'Ange, is a major character. Members Barquiel L'Envers—Duc L'Envers, maternal uncle of Ysandre, Royal Commander after Percy's treason until Ysandre has him step down. He serves as ambassador to Khebbel-im-Akkad for a few years and marries his daughter, Valère, to the Khalif's son. Isabel L'Envers—Sister of Barquiel, married to Prince Rolande de la Courcel. She arranged for the girth of Edmée de Rocaille saddle to be cut, causing her to fall to her death. Delaunay wrote a poem blaming Isabel for this incident, earning him the enmity of her and Barquiel. She was poisoned by Dominic and Thérèse de la Courcel Stregazza. Valère L'Envers (Shamabarsin)—Daughter of Barquiel, married to Sinaddan-Shamabarsin, the Lugal of Khebbel-im-Akkad. Phèdre enlists her aid in finding Imriel, but she later attempts to have him assassinated, believing him a threat to her house. She has three sons. Ysandre de la Courcel—Dauphine, later Queen, daughter of Rolande and Isabel. She is married to the Cruarch of Alba, Drustan mab Necthana. Nicola L'Envers y Aragon—Cousin of Barquiel, married to Ramiro Zornín de Aragon. She frequently visits the court of Terre d'Ange and is a patron and friend of Phèdre's. She has two sons: Serafin and Raul. Serafin L'Envers y Aragon—Son of Nicola, heir to the King of Aragonia. Raul L'Envers y Aragon—Son of Nicola, married to Colette Trente. In "The Martyr of the Roses" Chrétien L'Envers- Dauphin of Terre d'Ange, visits his friend Rikard Drozhny in Vralia. -